


Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

by Cheesecloth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Aromantic, Asexuality, Daemon Touching, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Short One Shot, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Everything great can always be improved with dæmons.Aka, the ineffable husbands, and their ineffable dæmons.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

**Author's Note:**

> Google Images at the end of visual headcanon  
> (also u should google white-lipped pythons! they're gorgeous!!)

Crowley stared jealously at the gorgeous white-lipped python curling around Aziraphale’s neck. Her name was Zafirah, and Crowley wasn’t at all ashamed to admit that he coveted the gorgeous creature since the day he’d met the angel.

His own dæmon, an anxious hooded crow named Bronwyn, was peering around the shop. It was closing time. Though perhaps all hours are pretty much closing time in this book shop.

Aziraphale was reading intensely, so Crowley and Bronwyn took it upon themselves to lounge upon their favorite couch. Her beady eyes took in the familiar sight of unburned books around them. She let out a quiet caw when she decided all was well.

A shimmer of glittering light took Crowley’s attention away from her and towards the rainbow rays of Zafirah.

There was always something poetic about how Aziraphale’s dæmon settled as a snake whilst Crowley’s settled as a bird. A sleek, fashionable bird, but a bird nonetheless.

Zafirah had begun to notice them. Her tongue flickered, staring at Crowley, and she coiled just a little tighter around Aziraphale’s neck. Crowley gulped. There hasn’t been a day where he and Aziraphale had met that he didn’t imagine what it would feel like to feel her scales against his skin. Zafirah’s clever eyes followed the line of his throat, and Bronwyn started to shift her wings in a skittish manner.

A soft hiss of delight whispered from Zafirah’s serpent lips, and Aziraphale startled.

“Oh my! Welcome back, my dear. Did you enjoy your outing?”

Crowley readjusted his stiff form into a more splayed one on the couch. “Yep. Tempted the Karens that keep buggering on and on at any manager that they can find. Annoying sods.”

Zafirah raised her dainty, beautiful head. “What did you tempt them to do?” Her voice was low and sultry as ever. It never failed to send the human heart in Crowley’s corporation to skip a beat and it sure as Heaven never failed to do so today.

Crowley’s mouth was suddenly too dry to answer, so Bronwyn hopped onto his shoulder and answered instead. “He tempted them to officially all change their names to Karen.”

“Doesn’t seem very harmful,” Aziraphale noted.

Crowley cleared his throat and lifted his shoulder so that Bronwyn was dislodged. She huffed good-naturedly at him. He flipped her off.

“’S a meme,” Crowley mumbled in answer to Aziraphale. When he looked back at the angel, the angel was staring at Bronwyn with a strange look he sometimes has.

“Well, nevertheless, I am quite glad you are back.” He rose up from his comfy chair and stretched. Zafirah readjusted her coils so that they slid luxuriously against Aziraphale’s neck and relocate to his arm. She wrapped herself around him lovingly, and Aziraphale looked to her adoringly before making his way to the cellar.

While Aziraphale and Zafirah were getting the wine, Bronwyn hopped around to find a suitable spot to perch. Crowley smiled at her ridiculously picky antics until she peered up at him.

“Nowhere, huh?” Crowley asked.

Bronwyn sighed indulgently. “Nah. I’ve perched nearly everywhere in this shop. I want somewhere new.”

“You wanna leave?” Crowley gave an incredulous look to his dæmon.

She swung her petite head with startled fervor. “Heavens, no! Why would I wanna be anywhere else?”

Crowley finger-gunned at her. He couldn’t agree more. He looked up at the second story of the shop. Rows and rows of the angel’s precious books. Each scented of dust and loving care, as well as the almond vanilla that always trailed from Aziraphale’s hands.

“Well, why don’t you perch up there?”

Bronwyn gave him a dull look. Looks like that’s a no, then.

Aziraphale strolled back out of the cellar, delightedly clinking the wine glasses together and a particularly fancy wine in the other hand with Zafirah. She was flickering her tongue at the cork of it.

She was always a sight to behold when she was near anything reflective. The light of one of the shop windows caught on one of the wine glasses, making her sleek rainbow dark scales glitter. It catches Bronwyn and Crowley’s eyes. They’re always easily enraptured by how beautiful Zafirah is.

But then Bronwyn spots something else. Her finally settled posture began to puff up in excitement. She was clearly wild in her thoughts. Crowley couldn’t quite parse out what she was thinking. But whatever it was...its trouble.

“Bron, don’t you dare do whatever you’re about to do,” Crowley hissed to her. She looked from him to angel. Her wings were twitching and her claws were fidgeting.

Zafirah unwrapped herself from Aziraphale’s arm as the angel sat down across from Crowley. She peered down at Bronwyn and tilted her head in askance.

“Crowley? Is she alright-“

Bronwyn pushes herself off the ground in a stilted flight until she lands upon Aziraphale’s shoulder. Everyone else freezes.

She shifts a tad bit more before she settles into a very comfortable perch. “Never been here,” she comments blandly as if this moment were bland at all.

Too fast, too fast, too fast-

“No, I don’t believe you have,” Aziraphale comments back. His shocked expression sculpts into one of pure unadulterated delight. “Goodness me, my dear girl, you’re lighter than I thought you’d be?”

“‘M a bird,” she chirped.

Crowley was staring. His jaw had dropped and he was a little afraid it would unhinge and never hinge back. Aziraphale was accepting his dæmon on his shoulder like it was nothing! Like it was where she was meant to be! Her dark colors weren’t quite a match for his style but they contrasted in the most interesting way-

Crowley screeched incomprehensibly. Aziraphale had also made a small noise. Bronwyn was atop of the angel’s creme suit. She wasn’t touching his skin.

But Zafirah? Amongst the commotion, she had slithered off of Aziraphale’s couch and wiggled towards Crowley’s. The lustrous serpent crept her way up the side and ignored his shoulder entirely so she could oscillate smoothly over the skin of Crowley’s neck.

Aziraphale and Crowley both gasped. Bronwyn leaned close and nuzzled Aziraphale’s neck. It was…

Well, there wasn’t really a word that can wholly describe the unbridled trust, love, and adoration that each being in the room was suddenly lurching with. But it was like the angel and demon’s souls cradled into one another in a most intimate manner. Like they were carrying each other’s hearts.

Aziraphale immediately held his hands around Bronwyn, and he gently touched her feathers. She cawed with joy, and they both held close to one another with the fulfillment of their yearning.

Crowley was still frozen against Zafirah. She laughed softly and hissed in his ear, “Crowley? Dearest Crowley? Have you never wanted to touch?”

He hesitantly raised a hand to her scales. They were truly as smooth as anything. And there was a softness to them. He shed his sunglasses quickly and they peered into each other's eyes. Serpent to serpent.

Something was surging through them both. Crowley broke into a helpless smile, and Zafirah wiggled. She was so like her angel.

Each caress of her movement was exultation. Aziraphale’s soul was wrapping around his bare hand! She flickered her tongue again, scenting his closeness, and he flickered his own serpent tongue at her. Zafirah wiggled in response.

Crowley held her close to his heart, unable to stop the words that had yearned to pour from him for millennia. “I love you,” he squawked desperately.

“And I love you, my clever demon,” her low, tempting voice responded.

Across from them, Aziraphale and Bronwyn were staring at the two serpents in surprised awe. And so Aziraphale stood up, knocking the wine glasses he’d haphazardly cast aside to the ground in dull, miracled thuds.

Crowley looked up into the angel’s blue eyes and held Zafirah away from his chest in a hurry. Aziraphale and Crowley collapsed into an embrace and held on for their dear, immortal lives. The bird and serpent dæmons nuzzled against one another as an outlet for the joy that was overflowing through their occult and ethereal counterparts.

  
“You love us?” Aziraphale cried, and Crowley was so utterly pulled within his captive gaze.

“We love you,” Crowley whispered.

“Ever so much!” Bronwyn cawed in fierce agreement.

“Ever so much,” Zafirah echoed. She curled around her angel, Bronwyn, and Crowley in a hedonistic determination.

Crowley shook with laughter. Aziraphale flushed, but he kissed Crowley’s ear and Bronwyn’s nearby beak. To his utter delight, the both of them squawked.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've had the idea of what their dæmons would settle as for a while. Let's see if I can figure out how to add pictures. 
> 
> Bronwyn, Crowley's hooded crow dæmon: 
> 
> \---
> 
> Zafirah, Aziraphale's white-lipped python dæmon: 
> 
> (Images from google search)


End file.
